


Pegged

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 6





	Pegged

**Fem Bucky pegging Peter. That's it. That's the whole story**

**Pegging, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, rough sex  
**

——————

"You're sure you want to do this?" Becky asked gently, resting her hands on Peter's knees which were on the edge of the bed. Peter nodded, biting his thumb nail.

"Mhm. We've talked about it tons and I really trust you to do this and that you'll know what's good for me and make it good." Peter said with a firm nod. Becky nodded, grinning and slowly spreading Peter's knees arose and tugging him towards the end of the bed and bending his legs back. Her eyes widened when she saw Peter's hole glistening in the light, already stretched and prepped for her. She looked back up at him to find him biting his thumbnail nervously and looking up at her shyly.

"You got yourself ready for me?" She cooed, pressing the pad of her thumb against his hole. Peter nodded shyly, reddening impossibly more.

"Yeah. Is, is that bad?" He asked worriedly. Becky chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, baby, you are such a good boy for me." She cooed, pressing her thumb in and moaning when it sunk in without resistance. Peter's eyes were wide as she slowly pulled it out and then took hold of the silicone dildo strapped onto her. She pressed it against Peter's hole, watching with narrowed eyes as Peter's hole twitched against it.

"Ready?" She asked, glancing down at Peter who was still biting his thumbnail as he nodded firmly. He reached for her free hand and linked hands with her as she pushed in just the tip.

"You take it so well baby." She praised, pulling back out then back in, pushing in another inch then repeating until her hips were flush against Peter's. When she looked back up Peter's eyes were fluttering in bliss and mouth hanging open, thumbnail still caught on his teeth.

"O-oh. Oh, that feels good." Peter said quietly, his other hand twisted in the sheets as Becky chuckled.

"Yeah? You like how my cock feels?" She asked, pulling out halfway and then thrusting back in, setting a slow and gentle pace as Peter got used to the feeling. Peter hummed, eyes opening into slits so he could watch.

"Y-yes. Feels good. Hmpf! Feels so good." Peter moaned. Becky grinned, angling her hips differently every few trusts. Peter was grinding his hips along and enjoying himself, a dazed and hazy smile and moaning happily.

"Just wait till I find your spot baby." Becky whispered, grasping the underside of Peter's thighs and lifting them until Peter was practically bent in half, thrusting harshly and pushing Peter up the bed, his back arching, biting down on his thumb.

"Oh! O-ho-ho my god!" He shouted, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Becky pummeled him, hitting that spot inside him thrust after thrust, grinding her clit against the strap on.

"Shit Peter you feel so good." She growled, and when she looked back up peter she lost it. His whole thumb was in his hung open mouth and drool coating his chin and cheeks. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head as the sheets were twisted in his free hand.

"Ah, ah, Beck! Oh, Beck! Ah! I'm! Oh, I'm-!" He shouted, screaming as he came in ribbons across his chest untouched, some of it even streaking his chin and neck. Becky didn't even stop, grunting as she manhandled Peter onto his side, slotting his right leg between her own legs, picking up his left leg and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Fuck! Peter you're so fucking pretty! Did you know that?" Becky demanded. Peter was moaning up a storm, already hardening cock bouncing in the air as his right fingers delving into his mouth and holding it open. His other hand splayed out on the bump the dildo caused. His mouth was open and drool dripping onto the bed, red in the face, eyes wide and rolled into the back of his head, whole body jolting with Becky's thrusting.

"Beck! Oh Beck! F-Fuck! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" He screamed desperately. Becky grunted, slamming in and out faster and deeper, her hips slamming against Peter's, loud clapping noises ringing around the room.

"Not gonna fucking stop. Not till you're fucking screaming my name. Not till you're crying for me to stop." Becky growled. Peter let a few tears slip out, pushing down and grinding weakly in time.

"Fuck! Beck! Beck! Jamie! I'm gonna! Ah! Ah, I'm gonna-!" Peter cut himself off again, back arching backwards and neck spasming with the force of his orgasm, spilling onto the sheets, his fingers still pressed on top of his tongue. Becky didn't let up, bending his leg back further and grinding against the strap on, kissing along Peter's ankle as she came with a rough thrust. Peter expected her to stop but she didn't, pulling out until just the tip was in him and then slamming back inside and repeating.

"Oh fuck! Oh, Beck! Oh!" Peter screamed, hand coming out of his mouth and scrabbling to grab Becky's which was gripping his knee.

"One more baby. One more. Wanna feel you cum again." Becky grunted. And fuck Peter couldn't deny her when she was pummeling that spot with every thrust, scrabbling for a firm hold on his cock and tugging harshly.

"T-too much! B-Beck too much!" Peter cried weakly, trying to push Becky's hand away from his cock but giving up because it felt so good and he was sure he was in heaven because it was so good.

"You can take it baby, I know you can. Just one more." Becky grunted. Peter moaned weakly in response, plaint under her touch and just letting her use him. And Jesus he had to admit that that was hot, just laying there for her to use and use and _use_.

"Ugh. Ah! Oh! Oh Beck. Oh it feels s-s-so good!" Peter cried, tears dribbling out of his eyes and spattering onto the bedsheets. Becky grunted, grinning as Peter came to full hardness in her hand.

"Yeah? Like how my cock feels?" She asked expectantly. Honestly she didn't expect to be enjoying this but god she'd already cum once and the sight of Peter so fucked out that he was crying and drooling all of their bed and was sinful.

"Fuck. Peter turn over." She growled, slapping harshly at his thigh. Peter looked up at her in a daze, too weak to really do anything.

"Peter I said roll over." She grunted, forcibly rolling him over herself until he was stomach down, gripping his hips harshly and yanking them up from the bed. Peter cried out, barely having enough time to bring his knees up and under himself before Becky was slamming back in and bottoming out in one go.

"Yes! Oh, fuck! Yes!" Peter screamed, head and shoulders pushed into the mattress and arms useless at his sides. Becky grunted, grinding her hips to get her own friction and accidentally grinding the strap on against that wonderful spot inside Peter.

"Fuck baby you make me feel so good. I'm gonna cum baby." Becky grunted, spreading Peter's checks with her hands just to watch the strap on go in and out of his puffy red hole. The force of it was pushing Peter up the bed every few thrusts, but he didn't seem to mind, spreading his legs impossibly further and fisting the sheets in his hand.

"B-Beck, please. P-please c-can I touch myself?" Peter cried. And god that sent a bold of pleasure down her as her grinding sped up, Peter begging to let her touch himself.

"Yeah touch yourself for me, baby. Cum for me." She demanded. Peter instantly wrapped his fingers around his aching cock which was bobbing between his thighs and jerked it in time, pretty soon he was spilling over his fingers and the bedsheets as Becky was. He lay pliant on the bed as Becky slowly pulled out, pliant still when Becky spread his checks again and hummed in approval at Peter's fucked open and messy hole dripping lube. She looked up when she realised that Peter was making soft crying noises, sobbing quietly into the matress.

"Shit Peter. Baby. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" She asked frantically, unstrapping herself and climbing up the bed so she could lay next to Peter. Peter turned his head to look at her, eyes glassy.

"F-felt s-s-so go-good!" He cried. Becky chuckled and pecked him on the lips, running her fingers through his hair, making him slowly relax and sink into the bed.

"And you did so good baby. So good for me." She praised, kissing around his face and neck and leaving a few marks. Peter hummed happily but made a whining noise when he realised he was getting all sticky.

"Let's clean you up baby then we can cuddle and sleep," Becky said, getting up off the bed and getting a washcloth to clean Peter off who smiled at her in appreciation. Once she was done she stripped the top sheet and lay Peter down on the bottom sheet, making the decision to be the little spoon.

"I can't believe I made you sob cause I begged you." She cooed, craning her neck to look at Peter who flushed and hid his face in the back of her neck.

"D-did you like it too?" He asked shyly. Becky chuckled, kissing Peter's knuckles, slowly bringing them down so his fingertips were touching her lips, they came away wet.

"Twice baby. I came twice." Becky said soothingly. Peter made a soft gasping noise and kissed the back of her neck.

"Oh." He said quietly, and she could feel the warm and dark blush burning the back of her neck.

"Yeah. Oh."

——————

Becky was staring at Peter who was talking nonsense with Tony and Bruce while she was sitting with Steve. What made her stare at him was him leaning over the kitchen island and showing off that pretty little ass. She knew he didn't mean to of course but he was hers to make feel good, and she was the only one that should be allowed to look at him and touch him.

"Why are you staring at Peter like you're going to kill him?" Steve asked in exasperation from beside her. Becky grunted and pushed off of the wall, quietly stalking up to Peter and slotting herself in behind him. She grinned at Tony and Bruce who had noticed her, but Peter still hadn't. He squeaked loudly when Becky grasped one of his cheeks in each hand. He stood up straight and immediately blushed darkly, trying to bat away her hands but she had a very very firm grip. She leant her chin on Peter's shoulder and tilted her head so she could talk directly into his ear.

"This is mine. No one is allowed to touch but me." She growled, quiet enough that only Peter could hear. Peter squeaked again and nodded frantically in agreement making her hum in approval.

"Good boy. That includes you. Only I'm allowed to touch and feel and prep from now on unless I give you permission." She added. Peter nodded frantically again making her hum and let go of him. By the time he turned around, she had walked out of the room without a backward glance. Most of the team were giggling at the display expect peter who hid his face in his hands and sat down on one of the stools.

"Someone's in trouble with the missus." Tony teased. Peter peeked through his fingers.

"Don't act like we didn't all hear Pepper railing you last night."


End file.
